1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock absorbing mechanisms and, more particularly, to a shock absorbing pod and to the devices which incorporate such pods.
2. Background Art
Shock absorbing mechanisms absorb the shock experienced by a load when the load is moved from a position above ground and placed onto the ground or other stationary support. Shock absorbing mechanisms also absorb the shock experienced by a load when the load is in transit.
Such shock absorbing mechanisms include foam cylinders having a top adhesive surface. In operation, an operator places the foam cylinders on a stable position such as the ground. The operator then places a load onto the foam cylinders such that the foam cylinders are interposed between the load and the ground. For instance, the load may be boxes of soda cans or fruit which the operator places onto the foam cylinders.
The top surfaces of the foam cylinders stick to the underside of the load as the weight of the load compresses the foam cylinders. An operator maneuvers a fork lift or the like to insert the forks under the load between channels defined by the foam cylinders. The fork lift then moves the load with the attached foam cylinders off of the ground. Once the fork lift lifts the load and the attached foam cylinders off of the ground, the foam cylinders return to their natural uncompressed state as the fork lift carries the entire weight of the load. The fork lift then transports the load with the attached foam cylinders above the ground to a desired location. At the desired location, the fork lift lowers the load to place the load onto the ground. As the fork lift lowers the load onto the ground, the foam cylinders compress under the weight of the load and absorb the shock experienced by the load as the load is being placed onto the ground.
Typically, the load with the attached foam cylinders are placed within a vehicle for transit to another destination. During transit, the vehicle and the load may experience bumpiness as a result of the vehicle traversing over bumpy roads and the like. The bumpiness may subject a shock on the load which would cause the load to experience movement.
However, a problem associated with foam cylinders is that the shock absorbing characteristics are not ideal because of material properties. Foam cylinders have little durability resulting in decreased shock absorbing capability over use. The lack of durability may cause the foam cylinders to be non-reusable. As a result, the foam cylinders may not absorb the entire shock experienced by the load when the load is being placed onto the ground or when the load is in transit. Consequently, the load may feel shock which could damage the load.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing pod having improved shock absorbing characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing pod having shock absorbing spring assemblies for absorbing the shock experienced by a load when the load is experiencing momentum such as when the load is being placed from a position above ground onto the ground or when the load is in transit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a one piece shock absorbing pod made from injection molded plastic to slow the rate of deceleration of a load for absorbing the shock experienced by the load.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing pod having a rigid face for attachment to the underside of a load and a rigid body portion connected together by at least one spring assembly which is operable for absorbing the shock experienced by a load.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pallet assembly having a deck member and a shock absorbing pod for absorbing the shock experienced by a load.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a pod arranged to support a load and absorb shock experienced by the load. The pod includes a rigid lower member and a rigid upper member. The upper member is positioned apart from the lower member for attachment to the underside of a load placed on the upper member. At least one spring member connects the lower and upper members. The at least one spring member absorbs shock experienced by the load.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a pallet assembly arranged to support a load and absorb shock experienced by the load. The pallet assembly includes a deck member and an integral pod attached to one side of the deck member to form a unitary construction. The pod includes a rigid lower member, a rigid upper member, and at least one spring member. The upper member is positioned apart from the lower member and is attached to the one side of the deck member. The at least one spring member connects the lower and upper members and absorbs shock experienced by a load being supported by the deck member.
The advantages associated with the present invention are numerous. For example, the pod and pallet assembly in accordance with the present invention slow sudden momentum changes subjected on a load in order to absorb shock experienced by the load when the load is being transported in a vehicle or when the load is being placed onto a support surface.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.